Dark Side of the Moon
by BlackStorm
Summary: We all know there is a moon which we can see, and that there is the darkness that we can't. The fact is, it is not The Dark 'Side' of the moon, it's all dark. Cy x Rae - Update coming soon
1. Raven's Inner Controversy

This fanfic is dedicated to BlackShield for all of her support in my writing and all of her great stories. This is only my second story so it's not going to be the best, so bear with me. If you want some good stories and LOTS and LOTS of poems, go to BlackShield's bio and scroll down to see oh, I don't know, 50 or so fanfics. Well, here's your fic.  
  
Chapter 1: Raven's Inner Controversy  
  
"Ha ha ha! You will never beat me titans!" Galactico shouted. Galactico was a new villain to Jump City. He is an old TV actor who stared in the hit show, Nova Blast. After the show got canceled, he went into exile, going completely insane with the idea that if he devoted his life to bringing his show back on air, the people would love him again. He amazingly got a suit that brought out the space in him. It is a yellow suit as bright as the sun with a midnight black stripe going down his arms, legs, and torso. He has his hair gelled up into three spikes that can penetrate any rock known to man, and much more. He wears a headband with a star imprinted on it that supposedly gives him the power of space itself. There are rings, much like Saturn's around his wrists and ankles. The moon insignia on his chest allows him to bring up waves of moon dust to blind his enemies and to control the lunar tides. On his knees, there are meteorites that when hit together, create noise loud enough to render a person deaf. His belt has a clock for a buckle that allows him to speed up or slow down the movement of anyone or anything.  
  
"Who are you?" Robin asked.  
  
"I and Galactico, ruler of time and space!" he answered, "No one can defeat me."  
  
"Well," Robin said, "you're a villain and all villains have to go down."  
  
"Moon Dust!" Galactico shouted as the moon on his chest began to glow. Then, it shot out a wave of dust and would have blinded the Titans, but Raven quickly blew them away. This left him in a state of confusion that left him open to attack. Starfire quickly shot a starbolt right at him.  
  
"Saturn Rings!" Galactico yelled. With that, one ring ricocheted the starbolt right back at Starfire that put her in a state of paralysis. The other three rings surrounded Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin leaving Raven the last one standing.  
  
"Raven," Cyborg said in pain, "help us!"  
  
Suddenly Raven felt weird inside and said in a slightly different voice, "No! I think that I'll just leave you there to..." Just then, she came back to her normal self and said, "What happened?"  
  
Then Galactico shouted, "Moon Dust Tornado!" So his moon symbol began to glow again and he shot out a wave of dust. Then, to add the tension, he swiftly ran around the wave with outstanding speed and created a tornado which sent the Titans flying to their tower.  
  
"Anyone got a plan B?" Beast Boy asked. 


	2. Raven's Discovery

Thank you everyone who R & Red, though not many did. The more you R & R, the more chapters you get. So just so you'll R & R, here's a new chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Raven's Discovery  
  
-=- RAVEN'S POV -=-  
  
"What's happening to me?" Raven thought, "It seems like my anger is overriding me. It couldn't be my father because he's in a different dimension, or could he have escaped? It is highly unlikely, but it has been known to happen."  
  
Just then, someone knocked on Raven's door. She flinched and said, "Who is it, I don't feel like talking right now. I am thinking about all of the bad things that I have done and how to make up for them."  
  
"Then we really gotta talk, 'it was Beast Boy and he sounded concerned.  
  
"Oh, ok," Raven replied. She opened the door and Beast Boy came in. Her cape was fading and turning a grayish color...  
  
"Raven," Beast Boy asked, "why are you sounding like the sad Raven from when I went into your mind?"  
  
"What?" she asked, "Why are you questioning me? I am Ra-"She cut herself off when she flinched again, "What are you doing in my room?" Raven demanded in her normal, firm voice.  
  
"Huh? You just let me in," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Well, then get out!" she demanded.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Get...OUT!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok," I'm gone.  
  
Then Raven fainted. 


	3. Titan Discussion

Sorry that I haven't been adding anything, I've been in the poem mood.  
  
"Huh? You just let me in," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Well, then get out!" she demanded.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Get...OUT!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok," I'm gone.  
  
Then Raven fainted.  
  
Chapter 3: Titan Discussion  
  
"Yo, Cyborg!!" Beast Boy shouted through the tower.  
  
"Beast Boy!" Cyborg answered as he came running into the main room, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Cy," Beast Boy said, "Raven's acting weird."  
  
"Like when we went into her mind?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just tried to ask her what happened when we were facing Galactico today, and I went into her room and-"he said until Cyborg interrupted.  
  
"YOU WENT INTO HER ROOM!!!" he shouted.  
  
"Yeah, but you see, she let me. She was acting all gloomy and depressed like the gray Raven in her mind, and to add to that, the color in her cape was fading and turned gray." Beast Boy explained.  
  
"Wait, we gotta get the others, "Cyborg said.  
  
"But NOT Raven, "Beast Boy added.  
  
When the others came, Cyborg finally told them what happened in Raven's mind. Then Beast Boy explained what happened in her room that day.  
  
"Does anyone have an idea on why friend Raven is acting this way?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Nope, "the boys all said in unity.  
  
"Well there has to be a reason for it all, "Cyborg said.  
  
"That's the problem, "Robin answered. With that, Robin left the rest of the group puzzled. 


	4. Red is the New Black for Raven

**_NOTE: THIS IS TURNING INTO A CY—RA FIC SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE CY-RA, DO NOT READ THIS!!!_**

**Sess9** – You'll see what happens next and you need to find out why her cape is changing colors.  
  
**EDS4391** – Thanks about the dialogue comment and I tried to not rush things and put detail into this one.  
  
**BlackShield** – I didn't put any "A/N" 's in this one, so your safe with that. And thanks for the long review (. And the villain thing, I won't do it again.  
  
Sorry about the major wait, I had a medium case of Writer's Block, so I was just R&R-ing. Enjoy!  
  
"Does anyone have an idea on why friend Raven is acting this way?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Nope, "the boys all said in unity.  
  
"Well there has to be a reason for it all, "Cyborg said.  
  
"That's the problem, "Robin answered. With that, Robin left the rest of the group puzzled.  
  
Chapter 4: Red is the New Black for Raven  
  
Raven searched her room for a book; any book that was there would suit her.  
  
"Darn it!" she said, "I gotta go get a new one from the library later."  
  
"So you need a book?" Cyborg said from behind her door, "What else is bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing," she said back. She opened the door and tried to get past Cyborg but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"C'mon Rae," he said, "You can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone."  
  
"I already told you, it's nothing," she said as she rushed out the door, hiding a blush slightly appearing on her face. Though she didn't know that Cyborg caught a small glimpse of her cape turning red. Raven rushed out of the tower, trying to get away from everything for a moment, trying to get away from everything for a moment.  
  
"What's happening to me?" Raven thought to herself as she flew around the city, "I'm losing control of my emotions which could cause a huge conflict with not just me, but really, the whole Earth. And I can't help thinking, was that my most hated emotion coming out, or was that the real thing..."  
  
She flew back to the top of the tower and meditated, just in case. About 10 minutes later, her red jewel holding her cape on her started blinking. She rushed to the main room.  
  
"Raven?!" Robin asked, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Doesn't matter," she answered, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Um..." Beast Boy tried to say.  
  
"'Um...' what?" Raven said, losing her patience.  
  
"It's...the man who doctors light," Starfire said.  
  
"Its Dr. Light, Raven," Cyborg said for the whole team.  
  
"So, what wrong about that?" she asked.  
  
"Remember what happened last time?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Oh...my father tried to get me again that time, but not now," Raven said.  
  
"Never mind," Robin said, "let's just go."  
  
The titans left with Raven, even though she didn't show it, very confused. When they got there they saw Dr. Light standing in the middle of the street.  
  
"Hello, titans," Dr. Light said, "we meet again, I see."  
  
"Obviously," Raven said.  
  
"Titans go!" Robin said.  
  
"But you can't, Robin," Dr. Light said with a light chuckle following it.  
  
"What do you mean?" Robin asked.  
  
"This!" Dr. Light yelled as his hands started to glow. Immediately following that, a monstrous cage made of pure light shot up and surrounded the titans. The light blinded the titans, each of them covering their eyes, everyone except Raven. Raven was paralyzed by the immense amount of light and crumbled to the ground.  
  
"Raven!" the titans said together. Cyborg appeared to be the most worried, rushing up to Raven and making sure she was ok, not caring that his sight was being crushed by the light.


	5. A Battle Without Raven

**CyborgAndRaven4Ever** – Maybe you'll like this chapter a lot too, and you'll see what happens with Dr. Light next.  
  
_"This!" Dr. Light yelled as his hands started to glow. Immediately following that, a monstrous cage made of pure light shot up and surrounded the titans. The light blinded the titans, each of them covering their eyes, everyone except Raven. Raven was paralyzed by the immense amount of light and crumbled to the ground.  
  
"Raven!" the titans said together. Cyborg appeared to be the most worried, rushing up to Raven and making sure she was ok, not caring that his sight was being crushed by the light  
_  
Chapter 5: A Battle Without Raven  
  
"Titans," Robin said, "try to get out of the cage! Cyborg, take care of Raven."  
  
"With my life," Cyborg said.  
  
Starfire shot tens of hundreds of Starbolts at the cage. Robin shot freeze disks and exploding discs at the cage. Beast Boy turned into any animal he could think of, one being a tiny mouse. He crept out of the cage without Dr. Light seeing. He ran under Dr. Light and turned into a rhino and charged into him.  
  
"I got it!" Beast Boy shouted at the titans. The cage then collapsed and the titans ran out.  
  
"You may have gotten me this time, but not again," Dr. Light got up, shooting a ball of light at each titan. Beast Boy turned into a turtle, absorbing the attack with his shell. Robin jumped above it, barely missing it. Starfire shot a Starbolt at it the stop it. Cyborg shot it with his Sonic Cannon to stop it. Raven was helpless, not able to move with the mass amount of light moving around her.  
  
"No!" Cyborg shouted, jumping in front of the light ball, taking the blow to save Raven's life.  
  
"Cyborg!" Starfire shouted, "You will pay, mean one."  
  
"Yes he will," Robin agreed.  
  
Starfire shot tons of Starbolts at him, Robin following with 7 freeze discs and 4 exploding discs, and Beast Boy ending it with a smack from a kangaroo's tail.  
  
"We'll meet again, titans," Dr. Light said. He then summoned a flash of light, and then disappeared.  
  
"Let's go home, titans," Robin said.  
  
Robin and Beast Boy took Cyborg into the medical facility and Starfire took Raven into her room.  
  
"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked, knowing that Raven still wasn't up, "Please awaken."  
  
"Starfire?" Raven said feebly, "What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"I will leave, if you wish," Starfire said, "I just took you here after out battle with...Dr. Light was it?"  
  
"Yes, Starfire," Raven answered, "Just let me rest now, please."  
  
"Of course, friend Raven." Starfire answered.  
  
Starfire quietly walked out of Raven's room and into the medical facility.  
  
"Friends Robin and Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Yeah, Star," Beast Boy answered.  
  
"Raven has awakened, she is resting," Starfire explained, "I think friend Cyborg might want to hear that."  
  
She left the room, leaving Robin and Beast Boy puzzled.  
  
"Hey, Rob, BB," Cyborg said weakly.  
  
"Don't talk, Cy," Beast Boy said.  
  
"You've been through a lot today, just rest now," Robin agreed.  
  
"Just answer me one thing," Cyborg said.  
  
"Anything, dude," Beast Boy said.  
  
"Is Raven ok?" he asked.  
  
"She's fine," Robin answered.  
  
"Thanks, man," Cyborg said, lying down on the bed.  
  
Robin and Beast Boy left Cyborg to himself.  
  
"How did Star know that Cy would want to hear that Raven was ok?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"We may never know," Robin answered. 


	6. Dreams for Two, Or Nightmares

A/N: is being evil, so I will update this, same text, just some bold and italics, later.  
  
TeenTitansGirl14 – Thanks for the compliment (. I'll work on the chapters being choppy and the description so see if I do it better here (which probably won't be much different, but I can at least try).  
  
Spyrothetitan06 - Thanks and I will.  
  
"Is Raven ok?" he asked.  
  
"She's fine," Robin answered.  
  
"Thanks, man," Cyborg said, lying down on the bed.  
  
Robin and Beast Boy left Cyborg to himself.  
  
"How did Star know that Cy would want to hear that Raven was ok?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"We may never know," Robin answered.  
  
Chapter 6: Dreams for Two...or Nightmares  
  
-=- CYBORG'S ROOM -=-  
  
A battle was raging, a man controlling light and a team of five, now four with a girl, cloaked in blue, lying on the ground. The man shot a ball of light at the girl.  
  
"No!" a half man, half robot shouted, jumping in front of the light ball, taking the blow to save the girl's life. What he did not know at the time was that he would sacrifice his own in the process.  
  
"At least she's safe..." he said under his last breath.  
  
Cyborg woke up, drenched in cold sweat.  
  
"What's happening?" he asked himself, "that's not right, I'm still alive. Ok, Cyborg, just calm down. That's not what happened. I need some sleep."  
  
He fell back asleep, thinking of his dream.  
  
A battle was raging, a man controlling light and a team of five, now four with a girl, cloaked in blue, lying on the ground. The man shot a ball of light at the girl.  
  
"No!" a half man, half robot shouted, jumping in front of the light ball, but just missing it. The ball of light hit the girl. She groaned and in a few seconds, died.  
  
"NO!!!!!!" the half man, half robot shouted, tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
Cyborg, again, woke up drenched in thrice as much cold sweat as before.  
  
"Huh???" he said to himself, "No! Raven didn't die; Rob and BB said she was fine. She should be sleeping in her room. I gotta get some water."  
  
Cyborg quietly as possible walked out of his room and into the kitchen.  
  
-=- RAVEN'S ROOM -=-  
  
A man controlling light summoned a cage, tremendously bright, as bright as the sun to a girl. She tried to block it with her cape but she couldn't take the light. She crumbled to the ground and died.  
  
Raven woke up, with cold sweat all over her.  
  
"What's happening?" Raven asked herself, "No, I'm still living, I didn't die. He saved me."  
  
Then she fell back asleep.  
  
A man controlling light summoned a cage, tremendously bright, as bright as the sun to a girl. She tried to block it with her cape but she couldn't take the light. She crumbled to the ground, but a half man, half robot ran over to her, shielding the light just enough for her to go unconscious, not to die.  
  
"No!" he said as he fell to the ground, not moving, or breathing.  
  
"Huh???" she woke up with three times as much sweat on her before, "Cyborg couldn't have died, he's the one who saved me. I need to wash my face, or something to get my mind off of this."  
  
Raven quietly levitated to the main room.  
  
Cyborg and Raven, not knowing they were both in the same room, heard a noise coming from each other.  
  
"Who's there?" they both said in unity.  
  
They both just stood there, looking into each other's eyes as if they were in a trance. 


	7. Talk Over Tea

**CyborgAndRaven4Ever** writes – I loved this chapter! The ended of it was as perfect as it could be. Normally, I would patiently wait for an update, but I really wanna see where this one goes.  
  
Speaking of which, this story is going in my favorites.  
  
**BlackSword6** responds – Thanks, I like when my stories actually go on writers' favorites list. Here's your update.  
  
**BlackShield** writes - Woah... deja vu indeed.  
  
Woah... deja vu indeed.  
  
Talk about double dreams.  
  
Talk about double dreams.  
  
Aww, chapters still short... ah well.  
  
Aww, chapters still short... ah well.  
  
Nice CyRae-ness!  
  
Nice CyRae-ness!  
  
=P  
  
=P  
  
Much confusion! Melikeys!  
  
Much confusion! Melikeys!  
  
Scelus,  
  
BlackShield  
  
**BlackSword6** responds – Thanks for the compliments. Thanks for the compliments.  
  
**Zzzzz** writes - but what about the other emotions?  
  
update soon, please  
  
p.s- that villain in chapter 1 reminded me of Sailor Moon lol  
  
**BlackSword6** responds – Emotions come out here, so watch for it/them.  
  
**TeenTitansGirl14** writes - Good chapter! Deja vu!   
  
Thankies for taking my advice.  
  
Can't wait for another update.   
  
**BlackSword6** responds – Your welcome.  
  
_Raven quietly levitated to the main room.  
  
Cyborg and Raven, not knowing they were both in the same room, heard a noise coming from each other.  
  
"Who's there?" they both said in unity.  
  
They both just stood there, looking into each other's eyes as if they were in a trance.  
_  
Chapter 7 – Talk Over Tea  
  
"Hey, Rae," Cyborg said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Hey, Cyborg," she responded.  
  
"I can't sleep, you?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Uh..." Raven said, not really wanting to say that she couldn't sleep either, but she gave in, "I can't sleep either. I just came to get some tea to calm my nerves."  
  
She went to get her black pitcher and put some water in enough for her.  
  
"Make me some, please," Cyborg said.  
  
"Sure," Raven said.  
  
She added more water and started boiling it. Raven went to where the center of the semi-circle couch would be if it was a full circle and meditated.  
  
_"Nightmares, nightmares, nightmares," Cyborg thought, "why do I have to have them. Especially if she and I...died."  
_  
"Funny, isn't it?" Raven asked, slowly levitating to the table where Cyborg was sitting.  
  
"What's funny?" he asked back.  
  
"That we both had nightmares, each having one when we died and one when the other one died," she explained.  
  
"How did you- How can you- You can?" Cyborg said, cutting himself off repetitively.  
  
"Yep, I know more about you and the titans than you could possibly imagine," she said.  
  
An ear-piercing whistle filled the room, signaling that the water was ready. Raven quickly attended to the water, leaving Cyborg in awe. She handed him a cup and sat down across from him, sipping her tea.  
  
"So, you know everything about me?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Everything you've said and thought," Raven answered.  
  
"Do the others know?" he asked.  
  
"No, I don't trust them," she answered.  
  
"You trust me?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"More than the others, yes," she said.  
  
"Thanks, Raven" Cyborg said.  
  
"No problem," Raven answered. She then levitated out of the room, leaving Cyborg to his tea. 


	8. Fly Away Raven

A/N: Sorry for the delay and for the short previous chapter. I moved and have had limited inspirations.

**Spyrothetitan06** writes – good story keep up the good work

**BlackSword6** responds – Thanks and I will.

"_So, you know everything about me?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Everything you've said and thought," Raven answered.  
  
"Do the others know?" he asked.  
  
"No, I don't trust them," she answered.  
  
"You trust me?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"More than the others, yes," she said.  
  
"Thanks, Raven" Cyborg said.  
  
"No problem," Raven answered. She then levitated out of the room, leaving Cyborg to his tea._

Chapter 8: Fly Away Raven

The titans awakened as messily and as groggily as any other day. Except Raven who never wanted to look bad, not that she cared, it was just a way to save one more joke from Beast Boy and Starfire came in as normal as always, forcing everybody to wake up 100% with her infamous joyful attitude.

"Hello, friends," Starfire said with her loud and at that time, ear-piercing voice, "Do we have any blue furry food left in our cooling rectangle?"

"No, sorry Star, maybe tomorrow," Robin said, "Has anyone seen my hair gel?"

"Aww," Cyborg said, "Robin finally ran out of hair gel."

"Probably because he uses a jar or two every day," Beast Boy said, giving Cyborg a high five.

The alarm suddenly went off.

"A villain?" Robin asked, "This early in the morning?"

"It's Galactico again," Raven said.

"Titans, go!" Robin exclaimed.

They rushed to the main part of jump city.

"So, you have the guts to show up, eh?" Galactico said, snickering at them.

"Just because you beat us before, doesn't mean you will do it again," Robin said, "Titans, go!"

"Hah! Hah!" Starfire shouted as she threw Starbolts at him.

Beast Boy changed into a Pterodactyl and rammed into him. Cyborg and Robin rushed into an alleyway.

"Wanna give him the Sonicboom?" Robin asked.

"I got the Sonic if you got the Boom," Cyborg replied.

They then each ran on one of the walls and Robin threw an exploding disc and Cyborg shot a Sonic Beam and hit Galactico. Galactico fell into a ditch with a cage dangling above him.

"Raven, you're up!" Cyborg shouted.

"Can't...control...powers," Raven said. She crashed down to the ground and clasped her head.

"Raven!" Cyborg shouted as he ran over to her. A forcefield of black shielded her from Cyborg and he was shot back into a wall.

"Run!" Raven said with her last breath. Her cape turned blood red and her voice deepened as she said, "Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos!"

A Midnight Black shield surrounded her and beams of the same color shot out of it everywhere, hitting everybody and everything. She crashed down on the ground again and her cape turned back its original color. She got up and saw the destruction and suffering she caused and said, "I have to get out of here."

She then flew up, directly at the moon.


	9. Banished

**BlackShield** - !  
Short chapters = short reviews.  
  
Scelus,  
BlackShield

**BlackSwrod6** - !

Grr...

**CyborgAndRaven4Ever** - It's cool that you weren't able to update because of moving. We understand. Anyway, seems like someone is making an unexpected and unwelcome visit. Update soon.

**BlackSword6** – Who's the visits from, readers will have to find out even though they already should have (HINT TO READERS!!!!!!).

**Spyrothetitan06** - good chapter keep it up

**BlackSword6** – Ok.

**Chrisoriented** - Update soon.  
  
"We cannot possibly comprehend everything that is going on around us. How this is relavent, I will never know, I just ran out of useful things to say. Sry..."  
  
sin

**BlackSword6** – It's ok, you don't have to give me the useful advice if you don't want to/don't have anything. Sorry my update took so long, I had a huge Writer's Block, but I'm ," Raven said. She crashed down to the ground and clasped her head.

"_Raven!" Cyborg shouted as he ran over to her. A forcefield of black shielded her from Cyborg and he was shot back into a wall._

"_Run!" Raven said with her last breath. Her cape turned blood red and her voice deepened as she said, "Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos!"_

_A Midnight Black shield surrounded her and beams of the same color shot out of it everywhere, hitting everybody and everything. She crashed down on the ground again and her cape turned back its original color. She got up and saw the destruction and suffering she caused and said, "I have to get out of here."_

_She then flew up, directly at the moon._

**BlackSword6** – It's ok, at least you have something.

Chapter 9 – Banished

-=- THE MOON: LIGHT SIDE WITH SHADOWS OF THE DARK -=-

Whish! Whish! A storm of moon dust, covered in a mysterious black aura, danced around a girl in a cape, hood on, crouching down.

"What have I done..." she said as a tear fell to the ground. Then more dust and a couple of rocks joined the dance to.

-=- SCENE OF PREVIOUS BATTLE -=-

After a hour or so, everyone slowly woke up except for Cyborg who was crouched with his back to the wall and his head in his hands.

"Uh..." Beast Boy moaned.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"And how were we all injured?" Starfire asked.

"Raven," Cyborg said.

"What?" Robin asked, "Raven?"

"Yeah," he responded, "I guess the other emotions are trying to get control of her body and it's too much for her to handle. Right before I went offline I saw her fly away, to the moon. I think she went there because no one else is there and she can be alone with her currently uncontrollable powers."

"Dude..." Beast Boy said.

"And you figured all this out, how?" Robin asked.

"I had a lot of time to think," Cyborg said.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy said, "When?"

"Ever since we went into her mind," he explained, "and you guys have been out for at least an hour so I got enough time to take everything in."

"Really?" Robin asked.

"We have not been conscious for 60 minutes?" Starfire asked.

"Yep," Cyborg said.

"Well I think we should all go home and eat and rest," Robin said, "We've got a big day tomorrow."

"What?" Beast Boy asked, "Big day?"  
  
"What shall we do that day?" Starfire asked.

"Fix up the T-Sub, or shall I say the T-Rocket," Robin said.

"Last time we went into space to get Starfire, it took a heavy toll. It's gonna take a lot of work to get it ready for a trip to the moon and back," Cyborg explained.

"Then we'll wake up bright and early and sleep late and well," Robin replied.

"Aww man..." Beast Boy said.

"Then we better start sleeping," Cyborg said.

"The new shall return home immediately," Starfire said as they got up and left.

-=- TITAN'S TOWER: 5:00 A.M. -=-

"5:00?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yep," Robin said.

"With all of us working together, it shouldn't take more than a day," Cyborg said.

"A day!" Beast Boy whined.

"Shall we commence our work?" Starfire asked.

"We shall," Robin said.

"Hand me the wrench," Cyborg said...

-=- THE MOON: DARK SIDE -=-

Many cyclones and gusts of black wind surrounded the girl with the ever-changing cape.

"The dark," she said, "it used to calm me,

But now it enfolds me,

It used to soothe me,

But now it tortures me.

I slept in it,

I crept in it,

I worked in it,

I lived in it.

But now I'm within its walls,

And I've nowhere to go.

And my death now stalls,

But my death slowly comes to me, oh so slow."

-=- TITAN'S TOWER: 11:00 P.M. -=-

"That's there...that here...that's connected to that...that's got 93% power and growing..." Cyborg muttered to himself, "Well guys..."

"What, what!" the others shouted.

"I think we're done," Cyborg said.

"Hooray!" Robin shouted.

"Success!" Starfire exclaimed.

"...bed time," Beast Boy said groggily. He then started to snore loudly, VERY loudly. Cyborg took the blanket he used to cover his T-Car when he showed to the others and covered Beast Boy with it.

"We leave at dawn!" Cyborg said.

"DAWN!!!!!!" Beast Boy said and he alertly woke up scaring the others, "8:00...P.M."

"Noon or nothing," Cyborg said.

"Deal," Beast Boy said. SNORE!!!!!! SNORE!!!!!! SNORE!!!!!! SNORE!!!!!! SNORE!!!!!! SNORE!!!!!! SNORE!!!!!!


End file.
